


Under a Crescent Moon

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas is so proud of how good a hunter his Omega is





	

**Author's Note:**

> My normal warning doesn't apply, because this one is fluffy fluff.
> 
> kingalistairtheirin asked:  
> omega!Dean who is tough and buff, who can gut a demon with a rusty spoon and knows 12 ways to kill someone with a pencil, who sends people scrambling a way with a look, who whistles when cleaning his car, who sits for hours reading Kurt Vonnegut, who turns into mush in alpha!Cas' hands with one right touch, who loves to petted and praised by Cas when he's done something right and makes slow sweet love with him under the moonlit sky <3
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Dean grinned as he climbed out of the car, breathing in the summer night air. “It’s so good to be back at the bunker.” He moved around to the trunk. “I love a good hunt, but I really fucking miss my bed.”

Cas smiled as he followed Dean to the back of the car. Dean opened the trunk and took stock of their weapons, double checking that everything had made it back with them, then pulled open the bottom compartment. He grabbed Castiel’s bag and handed it to him before pulling out his own and slinging it over his shoulder, then moved to head inside.

They got close to the bunker door before Cas stopped him. “Wait.”

Dean turned back to Cas, confused. “Yeah, Cas?”

Castiel smiled and put down his bag, then removed Dean’s too, putting it on the ground next to his. He carefully reached up and cupped Dean’s face. “You did so well on that hunt.” His words were soft and full of pride and love. “You really ‘saved the day.’”

Dean wanted to laugh at Castiel’s awkward choice of words, but all he could do was melt into his Alpha’s arms. He sunk into him, burying his face in Castiel’s neck and scenting him.

“So good,” Cas praised, holding Dean close. His hand reached up and stroked Dean’s hair. “You’re so good.”

Dean let out a little whimper, too overcome for the moment to say anything. 

“Let’s not go in just yet,” Cas said, tugging Dean away from the bunker door. “I want to keep you to myself, just a little while longer.”

Dean nodded his agreement and let his Alpha lead him to a secluded little clearing, just a short ways from the bunker. 

Under a crescent moon and a sky full of stars, Castiel pushed Dean down to the grass and slowly stripped him of all his layers. They made love slowly, taking their time and drawing it out. When they were finally knotted Castiel kissed Dean long and slow, hoping Dean could feel just as deeply as he did how desperately he loved his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
